


【礼尊】简而言之就是赤之王变成了长发公主（bushi）

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 宗像你刚才揪我头发了吧, 您将看到两个三岁小孩互相扯头发, 欢迎来观看JK打架, 长发公主周防尊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】简而言之就是赤之王变成了长发公主（bushi）

草薙出云这几天发现周防尊身上有点异常，是头发，原本周防的头发属于半长不短的那种，用发胶往脑后梳了之后有些硬的发丝就会像火焰一样张狂醒目。只是最近周防贴近脖子那里的发尾似乎长长了些许。  
草薙揉了揉眼睛：“尊，你头发好像长长了。”  
“嗯？”周防摸了摸脑后的头发。“没有啊。”  
“也不是很明显。”  
头发变长简直再正常不过的事了，草薙也只是提了一句没把这件事放在心上。  
三天后草薙不由得开始怀疑正常人的头发会长这么快吗？  
周防的头发已经及腰了，然而本体须须和周遭的头发还是原来的长度，也就是说只有贴近脖子的头发长长了。  
“尊，你头发长长了。”草薙指着可以说突然变长的头发手指略微颤抖。  
“啊，”周防伸手捋了一下拿起一缕看了眼。“真的。”  
“拜托你是有多迟钝，这么长了早就该发现的吧！”可是草薙也是今天才发现。  
“King，我来给你剪头发吧。”十束拿出理发专用的剪刀跃跃欲试。  
周防同意了坐在十束面前的椅子上让他帮忙剪掉过长的头发。  
十束摸了摸红色的长发：“长得好长了啊，真漂亮。”剪刀贴上发丝刚要咬合。  
“嘶……”周防倒吸一口凉气，从发丝处传来刺痛感。“等下，十束。”  
“怎么了？”  
“痛……”周防从十束手里救回自己的头发。“不剪了。”  
十束很意外：“唉——？”  
草薙看了过来：“怎么回事？”  
“没什么，不剪了。”周防点着支烟坐到沙发上去，然而没注意把过长的头发压在身下了，顿时传来强烈的刺痛刺激着脑内的神经，起身再看头发已经长过臀部了。  
未免长得太过快了。周防有点吃惊嘴里咬着的烟掉了都没注意。  
第二天，吠舞罗所有人都满脸惊讶地看着他们的王长长的美丽的红头发直拖到地面，而且丝毫不习惯长发状态的赤之王时常会自己踩到自己头发，绷直的长发扯动着头皮且会把刺痛传递给大脑，周防尊第一次因为自己的头发频频吃瘪。  
安娜反倒很高兴地拿着梳子发圈之类的在周防睡觉的时候帮他梳头发，周防醒了之后就发现脑后一个又长又粗的麻花辫，十束还给插了好多花，俨然是把他的头发当做玩具了。  
“尊的头发，红色的，好漂亮。”安娜的眼睛亮晶晶的，周防也不好说什么就由着他们去了。  
赤之王因着能力整个人是发热的体质，就连头发也不例外，发现了这一点的吠舞罗成员们午休时就会挤到周防周围每人都抱着几缕红色的长发睡觉。  
草薙擦着玻璃杯看着簇拥在周防周围的一群小鬼，真的怎么看怎么像一只大狮子带着一群幼狮。  
出门成了问题，周防的发量很多，及地的长发真的很重，再加上长长的只是一部分。每到这个时候安娜和十束会帮他先编成较为散松的麻花辫然后让八田濂本帮忙抱着过长的部分，这样子周防终于可以正常走路了。  
真的很诡异，可是又不能连门都不出，吠舞罗的小鬼们结伴出去玩的话都是会邀请他们的王的。  
周防和平时一样走在前面，身后是一群小跟班，只是每个人似乎都为了能帮他承担一点头发的重量而骄傲。  
接着好巧不巧碰上了正巡逻的蓝衣服。  
宗像远远就看到周防身后一大团红，然而视力不太好实在看不清楚是什么东西，等走近了才发现是头发。  
宗像想笑：“哦呀哦呀，我眼前的这位，莫非就是童话里的长发公主？”  
“啊？”周防并不知道什么长发公主但是他听出了对方话里的调侃。  
“野蛮人，连长发公主的童话故事都不知道吗？”宗像作出一副无奈的表情。  
“宗像，你要是想打架的话我奉陪。”  
“所以说您是野蛮人啊。”宗像微微仰起头注意到周防身后的麻花辫上还点缀着五颜六色的花一时没忍住笑了出来。  
周防刚巧心情不是很好身上缠绕起火焰，青组的人见状迅速作出戒备的姿势。  
“宗像，要打架吗？”周防鎏金色的眼睛锁定着宗像。  
“就算我说拒绝您也不会听吧。”宗像只好无奈地示意全员拔刀，随后两边的成员都四散开给两位王留下足够的空间搞破坏。  
今天的镇目町依旧很核平呢，经受了赤之王和青之王轮番的轰炸破坏与剑刃卷携起的剑风的肆虐，几栋高楼成功被拆毁了。  
但是长发真的很碍事，轻飘飘地稍不注意就会扯到，周防总觉得这架打得束手束脚的不是很舒畅，火焰烧掉了原本束着头发的发圈，长长的发丝散乱开来飘到宗像身侧，宗像并不是有意的，只想拨开碍事的头发结果长发打了结反倒缠住宗像的手指。  
“……”周防有些吃痛。  
宗像看了看周防再看了看缠在自己手上的红头发，又扯了几下。  
“喂！你有完没完！放开我头发！”尖锐的痛感刺激地周防眼睛蒙上水汽。  
“哦？”看到这么有趣的反应宗像脸上浮现出微笑，在周防看来就像是得逞的老狐狸。  
宗像故意用力揪周防的头发：“没想到您的头发还挺漂亮的。”  
大脑神经不断受着阵痛的刺激，周防暂时落于下风咬着下唇转移痛感：“宗像，你给我放手。”  
“明明是您的头发不想离开我的手。”宗像坏心地举起手上打结的红头发。  
“Mu↑na↓ka↑ta↓，如果你不放手我就让你也知道被人揪头发有多疼。”周防伸手抓住宗像耳边略长的发丝。  
然后两个王就像JK打架一样互相扯对方头发，草薙和淡岛打架的当口瞅了自家王一眼，场面别提多幼稚了，JK之间打架大概都比他们要成熟一些。  
两位副手叹了口气分别拉开自家王。  
“室长，不要打了。”  
“尊，快住手！”  
身上带着抓伤咬伤的两位王被拉开后仍旧气未消，互相瞪了一眼谁也不理谁。  
心好累，草薙和淡岛望向对方的眼神产生了共鸣。  
周防尊的头发还在疯狂地长，现在Bar Homra地板上已经到处是周防掉下来的醒目的红头发了，草薙一边打扫着一边抱怨：“尊！梳完头能不能把掉落的头发收起来扔掉啊！你看你不收起来现在地上全是你掉的毛！”  
周防躺在沙发上一旁的安娜给他梳着头发：“啊，知道了。”  
“你知道个鬼啊知道！”  
“わかります。”  
“你懂个锤子啊！就跟酒吧里养了只长毛犬一样，这样怎么可能会有客人啊你这家伙！”  
“……我不是狗。”  
“重点是那个吗！”  
酒吧的电话响了，草薙只好放弃抱怨去接电话：“你好，Bar Homra。啊……好。”  
周防睁开只眼看向草薙，草薙叹息一声：“有客人找你。”  
周防只好起身把安娜梳好的长发卷了卷拿在手里走出酒吧。在路灯下等着的宗像礼司看到对方拿着一团头发的样子实在是有些滑稽，努力压抑住嘴角上扬把手里的药瓶递了过去。  
“什么？”  
“除草剂。”宗像一脸认真地回答。  
周防沉默了几秒：“……宗像，你是把我头发当杂草了吗？”  
“还是生命力顽强的杂草。”  
“……你是来打架的吗？”  
“您能不能别那么暴力。”  
“怪我吗？”  
宗像只好收起药瓶：“我明明是出于好心想帮阁下。”  
“你那是什么出于好心啊。”周防冷哼一声。  
“帮不上忙还真是不好意思了，我回去了。”宗像转过身迈开步子。  
周防咂舌：“等等，我没说你可以走吧？”  
“难道我去留还要问及阁下的意见？”  
“当然，这里是我的地盘。”  
宗像微笑：“您果然是还想试试除草剂的效果吗？”  
“谁想试那个啊。”  
“真抱歉，长发公主周防先生，我可不像您有着大把大把的时间可以拿来挥霍。”  
“哼……”周防只是轻哼了一声一甩手把手里团成团的红毛扔给宗像。“接着。”  
宗像摊开手接住头发团，两只手完全被超多的发量淹没：“您这是什么意思？”  
“看就知道了吧。”周防自顾自地往前走着，宗像只能整整手里的大团长发抱好跟在身后。  
大街上，长发的赤之王大步流星地走在前面，身后身着青蓝色制服的青之王如同小跟班一样负责抱着对方过长的头发。实在是一道令人移不开目光的风景线，路上的行人纷纷侧目注视着这俩冤家。  
“您这是干涉我办公。”宗像见周防一直不说话打破沉默。  
“……”  
微不可闻地叹口气：“让这么多人看到，您满意了？”  
“……”  
宗像都开始怀疑周防尊是不是突然变成哑巴了。  
周防猛地停下脚步，宗像一时没有察觉不小心撞上对方的后背。  
“您怎么突然停下……？”宗像内心的疑惑已经到达极限了。  
“宗像。”周防终于开口说话了，但是只叫了他的名字。宗像看了眼周防停下来的地方，旁边刚好有家理发店。  
“您要剪头发吗？”宗像摸着手里手感还算不错的头发。“剪掉还挺可惜的。”  
“啊？谁要剪头发？”  
“嗯？”  
周防把头发从宗像手里抢回来随意地甩到身后：“剪头发的话会疼。”  
“会疼？”宗像再次摸上周防肩上散开的发丝。“意思是说您的头发里面有神经？”  
“嗯。”  
宗像捏起几缕正打算尝试一下——  
“别拽，不然烧了你。”周防出声威胁。  
好吧，宗像想起前几天打架时候的情景大概理解了：“您到底想要做什么？”  
“……”  
对方又陷入沉默，宗像算是败给他了：“换个地方聊吧，这里不太合适。”说完拉起周防的手带着人进了旅店。  
“我可没说想做。”  
宗像做出一副看透一切的表情推了推眼镜：“你以为我看不出来吗？”  
“哼……”  
宗像拿起旅店的梳子帮周防整理长长的头发，头发太长了有几处在刚刚情事中打结了梳理起来有些吃力，况且宗像并没给人梳过头发的经验。  
“宗像，疼。”  
“我知道，您忍着点。”  
宗像叹息一声：“真想不到我会为您梳头发，原本还以为我只会为我未来的妻子梳头呢。”  
周防尊抬眼看了看正专注给自己理开打结部分的宗像：“那结婚不就行了。”  
“咳……”宗像用力扯了下周防的头发。“这个以后再说。”  
“宗像，你刚刚扯我头发了对吧？”周防吃痛明显脸色沉下来。“我说过你要敢扯一下我就烧了你。”  
“您还真是野蛮地要死，不过就是扯一下头发而已。”  
“Mu↑na↓ka↑ta↓！”  
据旅店老板哭诉原本好好的不知道为什么旅店上空突然出现两把巨剑悬在高空，随后又是爆炸又是着火又是刀光剑影的，整个旅店都毁掉了，幸亏没人受伤，也算不幸中的万幸了。  
草薙出云拿到赔偿单的时候差点吓得背过气去，然后好好训了一顿周防尊。  
据说周防的头发越长越长最后自己脱落了又恢复了原来的发型，至于为什么会突然长那么长也无从得知了。

fin.


End file.
